


Trust

by QingsAndKueens



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingsAndKueens/pseuds/QingsAndKueens
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote for funsies. I see a lot of Willza but I wanted to contribute to my Z-O-M-B-I-E-S OTP.
Relationships: Addison Wells/Eliza Zambie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Trust

The curly-haired undead girl paused as the door to the gymnasium cracked open under her hand, peeking her dark eyes through the gap. A small smile graced her lips as she watched her girlfriend and the werewolves cheering together; she was really proud honestly, seeing Addison step up and work to give the wolves the same equality that the zombies were striving for- there was still a ways to go, but they were getting there.

She started and spun around when she felt a boney hand on her shoulder, revealing her best friend Zed standing behind her with a smirk adorning his lips. Eliza turned her head to see what he was looking at and then paused, eyes wide.

Addison was being held bridal-style by one of the werewolves, Wyatt, both of them panting from exertion and giggling at each other. He put her down softly, and they both took up conversation with each other immediately, holding hands.

“That super-scruffy, fine smelling Wyatt is super into Addison,” Zed remarked, but Eliza couldn’t pull her stare away from the two.

The girl grunted in frustration, knuckles turning white against the door handle. “You know what? They’re just cheering!” The sound of Wyatt’s boisterous laugh then echoes throughout the hall. “..and laughing.” Her jaw flexed.

Watching as Addison rounded up the wolves and gave them a cheerful pep-talk made a small smile grace her lips, looking down at her shoes. “I’m sure she’s just convincing them to vote for you... I’m not threatened.”

Zed nodded, pursing his lips together to restrain a smile as he turned around, patted her twice on the back, and left.

..And she truly wasn’t. She trusted Addison with her heart. So, with one glance up at the blonde, brown eyes meeting blue, she turned around and departed. She had work to do.


End file.
